<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gradients of Sea and Sky by OceanMyth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814661">Gradients of Sea and Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth'>OceanMyth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, it's the color au where you see in grey until you meet your soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang &amp; Katara’s first meeting, with a side of Soulmate-AU for flavor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gradients of Sea and Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Blue</strong>
</p><p>The first thing Aang sees when he wakes up is <em> blue </em>. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He wakes up and it is cold and there is blue. He somehow knows that it is blue, and not another color—which is probably some <em> Avatar </em>stuff, and he can't help the disappointment that sweeps through his body at the knowledge that he and his soulmate won't learn the colors side by side, word by word.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The blue belongs to a girl. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He notices this only after pulling himself out of the blue, the blue of her eyes—Aang could have happily drowned in those eyes for the rest of his life, but he is cold and he would like to know this blue-girl for more than just her eyes. No matter how pretty they are. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Blue-girl is the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen in his life. Her hair is beautiful, stunning and <em> brown </em> , and he thinks that after the blue of her eyes, the brown of her hair might be one of his favorite colors. And perhaps it is just the cold, brought down to a chill that nips across his skin with the use of his hot breath bent across his skin— keeping him awake and aware even though he’s more tired than he’s been in months, which is kinda weird, he just woke up—or perhaps Aang isn’t nearly as smooth with girls as Teng, who has had <em> three </em>girlfriends, but he only narrowly avoids calling her blue-girl out loud when he invites her to go penguin sledding with him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her name is Katara, he learns.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aang can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Grey<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>Katara catches the boy, as he tumbles down the side of the iceberg, even as Sokka tries to hold her back. He feels light in her arms, like he could float away and take her with him. He feels like adventure and mystery and Katara is captivated. Sokka pokes Feather-boy’s head like the idiot he is, and she waves him away— she doesn’t want this boy hurt.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Feather-boy opens his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She doesn’t realize what happened at first. His eyes are grey, like everything she’s seen her entire life, and it’s not until she realizes that they are <em> more </em>than just grey that she discovers what happened. His eyes are warm and inviting and she is enchanted, because the longer she looks, the more his eyes transcend grey and reflect everything unknown and new.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This boy is her <em> soulmate. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She doesn’t have to see the rest of the world to know. He has an arrow of brilliant color that sweeps down over his forehead, and it proves to her what she already feels in her unsteady heartbeat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Katara has always wanted a soulmate. In all the quiet hours before dawn, when she has stared out the window and wished, imagining what it would be like to wake up to a sunrise with the person she loves most in the world by her side, as the sun paints the sky all the glory her eyes have only hinted at. Katara has always had hope, and here is her reward.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His name is Aang, and he’s an <em> airbender </em>, and she thinks he’s beautiful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Katara can’t wait to spend the rest of her life with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! This is my first little experiment with a Soulmate AU-- think of it as a warmup for another couple fics I have planned for later. (how are there not more kataang soulmate aus?? they are literally soulmates in canon, and all the au stuff would do is (ideally) add more <i>pining</i> which I am a sucker for)</p><p>Tell me what you think in the comments, or you can find me on tumblr @justoceanmyth!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>